Mario Rugby League 2
Mario Rugby League 2 is a new game that is the sequel Mario Rugby League and will release some time in 2009. It is being worked on by Vined Inc. and EEA Inc. Characters The characters revealed were seen in a preview for the game. means that Fantendo has confirmed it and will not be deleted (only me, User:McQueenMario can confirm them). There will be 20 characters on a team. It has changed significantly from the first one with many of the characters being removed and many teams removed. Mario Islanders Mario Islanders has many characters and enemies from Super Mario Sunshine. Luigi and E. Gadd have come over from the Luigi Sidekicks, Petey Piranha has moved from the Bowser Villains and the rest of the Mario All Stars team has been dropped and replaced with others, mainly generic enemies. * Mario (Captain) * Luigi (Sub-Captain) * E. Gadd * Pianta * Noki * Shadow Mario * Petey Piranha * Gooper Blooper * Wiggler * King Boo * Monty Mole * Boo * Blooper * II Piantissimo * Cataquack Reach Royals Peach Royals has many royal characters and servants of Peach herself. Princess Eclair has come over from the Luigi Sidekicks while most of her team has been droppe with Daisy, Rosalina, Toad, Toadette and Toadsworth remaining. * Peach (Captain) * Daisy (Sub-Captain) * Rosalina * Luma * Toad * Toadette * Toadsworth * Princess Eclair * Pauline Wario Muscles The Wario Muscles is a team comprised of charaters that have appeared in either the Wario Land games or the Wario Ware games and Waluigi. It is one of the only teams to have all of the characters from the previous game returning. * Wario (Captain) * Waluigi (Sub-Captain) * Captain Syrup * Shake King * Merfle * Mona * Jimmy T. * Kat * Ana Yoshi Youngsters Yoshi Youngsters has many babies and other characters and enemies that live on Yoshi's Island. The team is a combination of the Baby Brigade and the Yoshi Eggs from the first game, the characters from the Yoshi eggs are Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi, Kamek has come over from the Bowser Villains and the rest are from the Baby Brigade aside from Baby Toadette and Baby Birdo who are new. * Yoshi (Captain) * Birdo (Sub-Captain) * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy * Baby Wario * Baby Waluigi * Baby Donkey Kong * Baby Yoshi * Baby Birdo * Baby Rosalina * Baby Funky * Shy Guy * Fly Guy * Magikoopa * Baby Toad * Baby Toadette Donkey Kong Wild Ones Donkey Kong Wild Ones has many characters and enemies from the Donkey Kong (series). It is one of the only teams to have all the characters from the first game return. * Donkey Kong (Captain) * Funky Kong (Sub-Captain) * Dixie Kong * Cranky Kong * Wrinkly Kong * Candy Kong * Lanky Kong * Tiny Kong * Kiddy Kong * Swanky Kong * King K. Rool * Krusha * Kip * Kass * Kalypso * Krunch * Kopter * Kludge * Klump * Kritter Bowser Enemies Team Bowser has many enemies that are Bowser's minions, as well as major villains from previous games. Petey Piranha, Kamek and Dimentio are no longer in Bowser's team but they are still in the game. * Bowser (Captain) * Bowser Jr. (Sub-Captain) * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Paratroopa * Dry Bones * Iggy Koopa * Larry Koopa * Lemmy Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr. * Roy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Tatanga * Dry Bowser * Wart * Kammy Koopa * Koopa Kid * King Koopa Mario Papers The Mario Papers team consists of characters from various Paper Mario games including the four main characters of Super Paper Mario in Paper form. Yoyo has moved over from the Yoshi Eggs and his name has changed from Fearsome Red, with the release of his own game. Dimentio has moved over from the Bowser Enemies. * Paper Mario (Captain) * Paper Peach (Sub-Captain) * Paper Luigi * Paper Bowser * Kolorado * '''Yoyo * Dimentio * Count Bleck Diddy Kong Racers The Diddy Kong Racers returns with characters from the Diddy Kong Racing games as well as others from the Donkey Kong series. It is the one of the only teams to have all of the characters from the first game still in it. * Diddy Kong (Captain) * Timber (Sub-Captain) * Pipsy * Bumper * Drumstick * Taj * T.T. * Tiptup' * 'Krunch' * 'Wizpig' Team Zelda * 'Link' '(Captain)' * 'Zelda' '(Sub-Captain)' * 'Ganondorf' * 'Midna' * 'Ruto' * 'Tingle' * 'Vaati' * 'Sheik' * 'Toon Link' * 'Toon Zelda' * 'Impa' Team Pokemon * '''Male Pokemon Trainer' (Captain) * Female Pokemon Trainer (Sub-Captain) * Pikachu * Lucario * Jigglypuff * Growlithe * Jenny * Joy * Iron * Amber * Gardevoir * Gallade * Mewtwo * Deoxys Stages * Luigi's Mansion * Delfino Plaza